leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shaco/@comment-202.156.11.10-20110816163537
After months of practicing shaco on normals, i think i found the best build on him.Note that i don't play him ranked because i will get trolled endlessly, 1400~1500 scrubs always rage/troll/surrender at me when i picked shaco and i don't think my normal game elo is bad either its 100+ more wins than loses. Firstly i tried the standard AD shaco jungler, armorpen+armor+magic resist blues, it fails. Then i tried ap shaco, WORST OF ALL! all aoe skills hit boxes while it's in the bush and impossible to lure ppl in, irelia could ulti,maokai could sapling,ashe could volley,brand would just stare at it and it melts. Then i tried critical dmg shaco, full cirt dmg rune,it's good with red buff lvl 2 gank but it's completely useless once laning phase is over, overall standard ad jungler shaco is better because decieve is mostly used as an escape,using it for your burst is suicide. The i finally found it, MADREDS+TANK SHACO! the best of the best, i have the best results with him. For my runes i get full attack speed runes and movespeed quints, mastery 9/0/21. For my summoners i get flash+exhaust. What i do? i'll tell the jungler to give me red,once i killed red i'm lvl 2 with 28% atk spd and 350 movespeed,nobody can run away from my ganks.I'll usually invade the enemy jungle if the he is strong i'll call my jungler to help me.Mostly have trouble with udyr/nunu/trundle. If i'm not invading, it's lane ganking together with my jungler,it's very potent and many games first blood belongs to us. i'll rush wriggles, to get jungle/dragon control fast and i'll be farming fast with my atkspd+wriggle proc. Once i get madreds my damage is increased by heaps,my clone procing madreds too is awesome. Then i would start massing hp first then resistance, but banshee veil is a CORE!! unless you are facing 5 master yis. Split push and farm BUT!! always make sure you can deceive in time to help team fights, stay close to your team.If you went 9/0/21 you shouldn't have mana issues with using deceive to get around the map.My split push tactic is always set up wards around my area and MASS boxes at a certain area/bush that i expect them to come if someone tries to "sneak" up on me.If someone comes to the lane, i'll just camp at that certain area/bush and plant more boxes,wait till he's gone and go back farm. It's a very good baiting method.Esp if you have your team mates camping there too. Shaco works well in all sorts of team as long as you have either AOE,tankydps or assassins. Always always aim for backstab procs,so you got to choose your targets wisely,if you can't reach that carry at the back or can't 1v1 him, it's better to choose that target which your team is aiming since that guy would probably be running.Or that one guy who is being chased by poppy/akali(ASSASINS), you'll help finish him faster and nobody gets away from shaco. Also in 1v1s, you need to learn to use your boxes wisely, preferably after the target used his aoe skills.My full build shaco won a morde full build 1v1 once,i was tanky enough to survive after he used all his skills and my boxes proc fear first before his metal shards could destroy it. Full build: beserker greaves/madreds/warmog/atma/guardian angel/banshee veil SKill build:ulti>shiv > boxes > deceive Don't use deceive purely for dmg UNLESS you are very sure you can win.